KanameXZero Kiss it all better
by Mizuki Rin
Summary: Kaname and Zero are fighting about who paid for the bill at dinner when something horrible happens. Inspired by the song Kiss It All Better by He Is We. Warning: Character Death. Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N: I have written a previous story with the same storyline but with different characters. The reason I wrote this story is because I love KanameXZero also I think this is a better version of the story. The inspiration for this story is the same as the one before Kiss It All Better by He is We.**

 **Pairing: KanameXZero**

 **Also if you have any requests for future stories I will happily accept them and write them to the best of my ability.**

 **Warning: Character Death**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

Kaname lays on his bed and closes his eyes. He remembers it like it was only yesterday, he knew Zero wouldn't be impressed. But Zero couldn't do anything about it.

Flashback:

Kaname and Zero were walking home after a meal together but they were arguing, Kaname was walking slightly in-front of Zero.

" Why couldn't you just let me pay!?" Zero shouted.

"Because I said it was my treat."

"But we agreed to each pay half! For gods sa-" BANG! Zero was cut off half way through his sentence.

Kaname quickly turned around, with enough time to catch Zero as he fell forward.

Kaname couldn't believe it, there was so much blood, Kaname knew that Zero wasn't going to make it, it was an anti-vampire bullet. Zero was going to leave him all alone the love of his life is going to leave him. Kaname looked up and saw someone drop a gun with smoke coming out of it. The person ran off. _That fucking coward_ Kaname thought to himself. Kaname was so scared what would he do without Zero there to help him. But he had to be brave for now for Zeros sake.

"Kaname please don't leave me…I'm scared…I don't want to die" Zero chocked blood dripped from his mouth as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't worry love everything will be okay, I'm not going to leave you. I love you. This is all my fault if only I hadn't walked ahead of you or if I was being more cautions of our surroundings."

"It's not...your fault...Kana...don't blame yourself...you didn't...know neither of...us did..." Zero took a few breaths "I don't want...to die...I'm not...ready yet...please can't...you kiss...it all better...like you normally...do when...I'm hurt."

Kaname bent down and kissed Zero passionately. "Better?" Kaname asked knowing very well it wasn't "Yeah..thank...you" Zero lied.

"Kan…ame…I know…I haven't got long…I love you and I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for you did nothing wrong?"

"The fight… I'm sorry I... shouted at you... for paying the... whole bill."

"It's fine it was a stupid fight I should have let you pay half and I was being stubborn… no bill is worth losing you."

"I was being stubborn too," Zero laughed lightly but then winced.

"Kana…don't do something stupid…I want you to smile…and keep living…just remember me." Zero cries

"How could I ever forget the love of my life?" Kaname couldn't hold back the tears anymore so he cried. Zero weakly lifted his hand to put it on Kanames cheek.

"Three years…of marriage…and this is…how it ends…on our date night…as well…I even had a…surprise for when we got…home." Zero weakly whispers.

"The marriage isn't over we're not divorced and I'm never taking my ring off no matter what." Kaname cries, he's holding Zeros hand to his cheek.

"Kana…thank you... For everything...I love…yo...you." Zeros hand goes limp and his eyes softly close.

"Zero I love you to. Don't leave me please. ZERO!...I love you." Kaname cradles Zeros limp body in his arms rocking back and forth gently with tear streaming down his face. Then he sees the gun again and his anger boils. He picks Zeros limp body up as well as the gun. When he got home he put Zero on their bed and then left again. He soon found the one who shot his beloved so he shot him with the same gun that killed Zero. Kaname then left him and went back to Zeros body.

Kaname the moves Zero to the coffin made of ice they have in the basement after Aido wanted to prove to Zero that he could make anything he wanted out of ice and that it wouldn't melt even after he left.

They held a funeral for Zero a few days later, only a few selected people were invited and Kaname waited until everyone left before breaking down in front of Zeros grave.

A few days after the funeral Kaname was arrested as he had killed an older and higher level pureblood than himself. He was sentenced to death. Kaname arranged it so he would be buried next to Zero.

End of Flashback:

Kaname was due to die in two days.

Kaname opens his eyes and lifts his hand up to look at his wedding ring with tears in his eyes.

The tears roll down Kanames face, while he wishes for Zero to come back and comfort him. But Kaname knew he wasn't ever coming back. Zero would be angry with him for what he did. But he couldn't live knowing that the person who took the love of his life away was still alive.

"I'm…so sorry…I couldn't…save you…Zero. I will…never forgive myself…and I look forward to seeing you in a few days. I will…always love you." Kaname cried.

Kaname started to feel sleepy, crying had taken all of his energy.

He soon falls asleep with a tear stained face, dreaming of the day he will see Zero again. Knowing that Zero will be waiting for him, Zero will always be waiting for him.

The End

 **Thank you for reading please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
